


In The Dark Lying On Top Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Party, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin stargaze. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Lying On Top Of You

A very, very drunk Eren practically fell on top of Jean, clearly carrying an incredibly urgent message that Jean simply had to hear at that moment – but for the life of him, he simply couldn’t slur the words together in a way that they would convey some kind of meaning. Jean grabbed Eren’s shoulders and forced him onto a bar stool, removing the glass of something or other mixed with alcohol from his unsteady hands, “Eren, what the fuck are you trying to tell me?”

“A-A-Armin wantsss… wants you,” Eren punctuated his point by prodding Jean hard in the chest, “to go aaand meet him… meet… him… uh, outside!” Jean rolled his eyes as the brunet grabbed his drink back off the bar and chugged it, cheering loudly as he finished it off. He elected to abandon him and started pushing through the mass of sweating, intoxicated bodies that made up the party he seemed to be in the middle of, heading as fast as he could for the sliding glass doors and slipping out into the cool night air. He shivered slightly, wandering forwards and squinting into the darkness, “uh, Armin?”

Someone – presumably Armin – hummed in response, and he jogged in that direction; almost tripping over the blond who happened to be lying on his back in the center of the lawn. He automatically rolled his eyes again, “please don’t tell me you’re shit-faced too.” Armin looked up at him, frowning, “of course not; I’m stargazing.”

Jean took that as his cue to lie down too, distancing himself from Armin; because just how many times had Armin reminded him that he liked having some personal space? “You see the three really bright stars in a row?”

He didn’t. Not really. A lot of the stars were bright, and they were all next to each other, but he nodded regardless, “sure.”

“That’s called Orion’s belt. Orion himself is the collection of stars either side of the belt making up the shape of a man. Do you see it?”

Jean looked over at Armin, “totally.” Armin was staring so intently at the stars, like he was searching them for a deeper meaning. It was incredible.

“And do you see the stars that make a rectangle, and then have a star coming off them that makes it look like a saucepan? That’s the Big Dipper. You must have heard of that before.”

He nodded, muttering something in agreement, his eyes fixed on Armin – the way his pale skin reflected the moonlight, and his blond hair fell around his head like a golden halo.

“And kind of near that there’s sort of two splodges that look like a bear and its cub; Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. They’re pretty well known, but most people have problems spotting them.”

“Mmhm…” he mumbled, now entranced by the way Armin’s hands were on his chest, and how they moved as he breathed; the gentle, unhurried rise and fall.

“Also, if you look over to the left, you can see-”

“You’re really pretty.”

Armin met Jean’s star struck gaze with a frown, “have you heard a single thing I’ve said?”

Jean blinked, realising he had no idea what conversation they’d just had and thought hard, trying to find some kind of answer for Armin, “something about… stars?”

The blond sighed, rolling onto his front and crawling on top of Jean, kissing him gently. Jean kissed back eagerly, his hands finding Armin’s waist, only to be swatted away; “apologise for ignoring me.” Jean whined, reaching for Armin’s sides again, but the blond batted him away, “apologise, Jean.”

“I… this is unfair because you can’t expect me to pay attention to what you’re saying when you look like an angel, but I’m sorry.” Armin considered his apology and decided it was acceptable, leaning down to kiss him again and letting Jean’s hands wander along his ribs and round to his back, “I don’t look anything like an angel, though.” The taller boy chuckled, pulling Armin flush against his chest to kiss him again, “you could have fooled me…”

**Author's Note:**

> My extensive knowledge of fob lyrics is showing... 
> 
> Written for insta. 
> 
> Moutain Dew for reading, kudos, and comments xx


End file.
